


Why Fred and George aren't allowed to be in charge anymore

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Enjoy! I have no idea what came over me but this came out and I'm done!





	Why Fred and George aren't allowed to be in charge anymore

“Fred, George, I’ll be back at 5, make sure nothing bad happens to your sister.” Molly told her twin sons. 

“Got it! Don't burn the house down!” Fred fake saluted to his mother, who sighed and held her face between her hands. 

“Just... If it does burn, make sure your sister isn’t inside.” Ginny giggled from her seat on the couch, a pad of paper and colouring pencils in her hands. 

“Got it!” Fred and George said together, waving at their mother as she left. 

Molly had originally felt it was a bad idea to leave her four-year-old daughter with Fred and George, whom she often called the twin terrors when they weren’t around, but Arthur had commented how a bit of responsibility might do them a bit of good. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

“Fred, it’s ten past five.” George looked at the clock and pointed. “Mum isn’t back yet.” 

“You don’t think she’s dead, right?” Fred asked. George shook his head as Ginny simply flipped a page of her picture book. 

“No, I don’t think so. Probably just abandoned us.” George mumbled. “Probably drove her mad.” 

“A job well done, but she’s usually on time, isn’t she?” Fred asked back, George nodding. 

“Never really a minute or two over the time.” He told him. 

Another five minutes past and Ginny just starred at her brothers. “I’m hungry. Make me food.” 

“Mum’ll be back any minute, Gin.” The twins told her. “Just wait.” Ginny continued to watch her brothers as they continuously just looked back to the door every time they heard a noise outside. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

“I’m home!” Molly walked into the kitchen and froze. Everywhere she looked, there was trays of freshly baked cookies. Every single one of her containers had over twenty cookies each and they were scattered everywhere. And there were containers everywhere. 

Bill and Charlie poked their heads around their mum and gaped at the containers and cookies everywhere. 

Charlie was in his second year at Hogwarts and Bill, his fourth. Charlie had begun counting the containers he’d caught sight of, but eventually lost count after 30. Bill, on the other hand, had easily reached 50 before they finally caught sight of their four-year-old sister walking into the kitchen while eating a cookie. 

“Hi mum.” 

While her mother couldn’t seem to find the right words to say, Charlie spoke up instead. “Why are there so many cookies everywhere?” 

Ginny giggled before swallowing her piece of cookie and mumbled. “Fred and George thought mum had abandoned them and they turned to baking.” 

“Their solution to abandonment is baking?” The two older brothers snickered as Charlie snuck a container into his bag and bit into one. “They’re pretty good.” He passed one to Bill, who hummed and eagerly grabbed a few more and put them in his bag. 

“How many cookies are there?” Their mother finally asked. 

“At least 600.” Bill mumbled, beginning to stack some of the containers, one on top of the other in order to make space of the table. “That’s if there's an even number in these.” He pointed to the containers. 

“I-I was gone three hours! How were they able to bake so much!?” Their mother seemed speechless. “How many did they bake!? How is this even possible??” 

“1,383” Fred and George mumbled, pale as ghosts as they walked slowly into the kitchen to see their mother about to lose her marbles. 

“There are more in the oven.” Ginny pointed to the oven that had just made a clicking sound, meaning it was done. The twins gulped as George tool the oven-mitten and pulled out a tray of very nice, fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. 

“1,400.” Fred corrected himself silently, but apparently not silently enough because Charlie snorted and Bill starting laughing, almost choking on their half-eaten cookies. 

Never again did Molly leave Fred and George in charge of the house alone with their sister. It would take the entire year and a food charm on the cookies in order to eat them all, and they even sent some to dozens of their closest friend’s families, who would question why they had so many, only for Molly to answer that she’d gone a bit overboard with the baking.


End file.
